Where The Story Ends
by Freya McKellan
Summary: So it's about fred and an oc. the OC's memories of life w/ fred before BOH whilst she is sitting waiting for the second battle to begin. It's kinda a bad summery, sorry. But read if you wish.
1. Chapter 1

Hi hi.

This is my first story. I don't own Harry Potter characters or anything, I wish I did, but I just don't.

I'm hopefully gonna keep going with this story until one of 4 things happen.

1) I finish it. 2) I get distracted into writing something else.

I get bored of it or just lazy (very likely to happen) or 4) I completely run out of things to write and thus stop. :)

I hope you enjoy and leave like reviews and stuff. If you DON'T like it, DON'T read it. Simple as that.

* * *

Now:

She couldn't tell if her heart had stopped beating or if it was just hopelessly broken. Jin could feel herself being guided somewhere by someone she thought might be Luna. THe concern wasn't there, as to caring about her own well being. Somehow the fight wasn't over, but her world was gone. Laying dead on the floor of a hall that once held joyful memories.

And as Jin slid her back down the wall outside the Great Hall. Her hair had come out of the ponytail and was falling in her face. Blood, debris and a large amount of wall dust. Things had gotten so bad; Jin remember how much better it was before this dreadful year.

4 years ago:

This year was her year. Jin had been passing all her classes satisfactorily, she had made some new friends (even though they were younger than her) and had successfully avoided all trouble making of Fred Weasley and his twin. The latter seemed to be the most difficult and therefore the most rewarding.

Only after a serious threat, of removal from Hogwarts by her mother over the summer, did Jin straighten up and take to minimizing her Fred time to just passing in the hallways.

When she had passed this on to Fred, he was NOT a happy boy.

Fred Weasley had been quite taken with Jin since they met during their first year. She had found the twins running away from Filch and helped them hide. Since then she had been planning escape routes for them after the did something worthy of getting in trouble.

Now Jin was walking through the hallway, heading to Charms class, minding her own business. When Fred and George popped out of an empty class room laughing she grew suspicious.

"What are you guys doing? Shouldn't you be in cla...." Jin had cringed and almost nearly screamed when the now empty class room shook with some sort of explosion and began pouring smoke from the closed door.

"I suggest you run, if you don't wanna get in trouble love." Fred grabbed Jin's hand and the three of them booked.

She had forgotten the fun of being with him. And in one escape Jin started to really think her mother wouldn't take her out of Hogwarts.

Her mother, being a muggle, could never teach her what she needed to know about being a witch.

And running, holding Fred's hand, Jin couldn't even believe she had stayed away for just over four months. She knew the rest of her fifth year would be better than the beginning.

The complete happiness and excitement for 'what happens next' was only increased when Fred squeezed her hand and smiled that amazingly joyful and sneaky smile.

Now:

Jin had realized she was in love that day. They were 15; young and almost carefree. Even when things had gotten bad, Fred had always been there to take her hand.

Jin pushed dust and rubble around with her foot as she continued to think about a life she no longer related to.


	2. Chapter 2

4 Years Ago:

Things seemed to be pretty stressful for everyone in the castle, even though Valentine's Day was just around the corner. For fifth years the impending doom of O.W.L.S was always in the air and studying was all most of them could think about.

However; Fred's endless sense of humor and jokes had made Jin feel nearly noon of it. He was constantly bugging her in the library and sometimes she would have to hide just to get her homework done.

The trip to Hogsmeade the weekend before Valentine's Day had been amazing. Jin had spent all day with the twins but somewhere along the way they lost George.

"I think we left George inside or something," She looked back at the door to the joke shop.

Fred didn't answer he just pulled her into the nearest alleyway by Zonko's and kissed her. Jin smiled into the kiss; his lips were rough and in need of chapstick.

Now:

Jin could remember that the kiss had been somewhat clumsy because she didn't realize that it was going to happen, but it had also been completely wonderful.

She could hear He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's voice, booming through the halls of the school, forest and probably all the surrounding areas. There was going to be a second wave of fighting.

Jin didn't want to look around. There was no doubt that everyone was scared. People kept walking past her carrying other people. Whether or not they other people were dead, she just didn't look close enough to check.


End file.
